Three?
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: Ranma shrinks too? Now what?


**First crossover! Cut me some slack please! Got rid of the bold text thing, ok?**

Ranma stretched his arms out wide, and sat up. Today was not going to be a good day; he sensed that as a martial artist of the anything-goes Saotome School. He rubbed his face, trying to dispose of anything that might be lurking there… you could never tell, especially with that dirty pervert, Happosai… he stood, making sure to first check for any booby-traps that SOMEONE might have placed there. He walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, turning him into a girl, and then splashed his face with hot water to counter the change.

Someone crept up behind Ranma, unfortunately for the attacker; Ranma was a skilled fighter and could easily sense their presence. He whipped around, only to see a fairly large panda… his dad.

"Oyagi…"**(Dad…) **Ranma clenched his fists, "NOT FIRST THING IN HE MORNING!" He waked the panda so hard it went flying out in the distance. For the people of that town, that was a normal thing to see. Before Ranma and his father came though… that was a sight for sore eyes.

Ranma continued his morning routine, fighting with his dad over the last boll of rice, being thrown into the inconvenient pond that lies in the garden, then turning feminine… all in all, this was a perfectly normal day for Ranma, or so he thought…

"Saotome-kun, Ranma-kun, we are still having breakfast!" Kasumi yelled in her sweet voice. No one had ever heard Kasumi mad, except that one time… and it scared the heck out of everyone! A panda and a young girl strolled over to where the Tendo's awaited for them. They Ranma and Genma sat down, faces flushed. When Ranma took a seat next to Akane, she automatically turned her head in loathing. To Ranma and everyone else, it seemed to be that Akane HATED Ranma, but in truth… she had a slight crush on him, and so did he. The only problem was for one another to figure that out for themselves… they were both as dense as a board, epically Akane who 1# couldn't tell that Ryoga liked her and 2# that her "P-chan" was Ryoga! For some reason both those examples ended with Ryoga…

Actually Ryoga was getting very close to Tokyo, for one… 'Akane, when I return to you… I will be released of my curse!' in truth… he was in Tokyo… about to walk past that annoying old woman that always throws away her cold water on either Ranma or Ryoga. Can you guess what happened then? That old lady took her flask and dipped it into the barrel of water and though it at poor determined Ryoga, leaving him flouting in his own cloths… as a small black pig with the nickname of P-chan. 'NOT AGAIN!' the piglet fell to the ground, in utter despair. He ran in a random direction… that just so happen to lead to the Tendo training hall.

"Oh, Ranma… have you seen P-chan lately?" Akane remembered.

Conan woke up suddenly, a chill running up his spine… he sensed something really dreadful was going to happen, he just sensed it! That uneasiness lingered, though breakfast too. Both Ran and Conan went to their separate rooms and got changed, getting ready for school. Conan pulled on his shirt, fastened his bow tie around his neck. He grabbed his tranquilizer watch and positioned it on his wrist. Grasping his shorts, he feed his soccer belt though the rings. He sprinted to the door, still pulling on his socks. The young detective slipped his feet into his ultra-powered shoes and rushed out the door, praying that he would not be late. Even though he was in first grade… he didn't want to hurt his grade.

If you are a seventeen year old high scholar, you know how Conan feels. Imagine that you are shrunk into a seven year old and forced to return to grade school? Pretty irritating, hu? Conan slumped on his desk, his head buried into the wood. Halfheartedly, he gazed up at the rest of the children, who were enthusiastically resisting the answers. "1+4=5! 4+2=6!" 'I'm a darn high scholar! I should be doing calculus and physics!' Conan banged his head on his desk, a few kids looked at him but then continued their chant.

"Ok class, I have a little test here! Whoever gets the best score will be presented a mettle in fount of the whole class!" The teacher passed out papers to everyone. This is what the test looked like;

1: 1+7=_ 2: 4+5=_ 3: 6+2=_ Etc.

'This is as easy as pie!' Conan sat up and filled out the answers. This was their first test! Conan was white happy, he liked to be the smartest in the class. He finished his paper first, he might have had some competition if Haibara had not called in sick. He handed his paper to his teacher, her expression looked startled.

'No way could a first grader finish it that fast! He must have just guessed the whole thing!' the teacher enthusiastically accepted the paper from Conan. She started to grade it and dubbed back, he had gotten them ALL RIGHT! 'Dum luck, let us see if he really is smart!' "Ok class, we have a winner!" the whole class had now finished their tests and given them to the teacher as well. "The winner is… Edogawa Conan!" The whole class was suspired except the detective boys. "But the winner must first pass my test!" she pointed a Conan, "What's 4+5?"

"9, easy! Can you give me something harder than multiplication?"

"What's 9-4?"

"5, that's still WAY to easy!"

"What's 6x8?"

"48."

"What's 72%9?"

"8, why?"

"How do you know that? You're a first grader?"

"I 'm a detective."

"Then sole this!" She was frustrated now. "Which is a lie? A says, C did it, I'm sure! B says, we are all dirty liars! C says, don't believe a word A says! And D says, one of us is telling a lie! Who should the police take back to HQ?"

"B." the teacher blinked an eye at the question, flabbergasted. This child was only seven years old, how could he just say the answer without a moment's hesitation? Who was this child exactly?

**Please check out my other stories, scar on both and Shinichi no more… etc. **

**BAD EXAPLES OF WAYS TO USE ETC.**

**If you don't do as I say, I'm going to kill your daughter. Please leave a bag behind the shed etc. **

**Come and hang at my house later, here is how you get there; take a turn at the 19th ave, then switch lanes then take a right etc.**

**Hey mom, I happen to spend that money on the counter. I also caused a small fire in your bedroom etc.**

**Please make up yours and write it in a review! **


End file.
